Infrastructure as code (IaC) is the process of managing and provisioning computer data centers through machine-readable definition files rather than physical hardware configuration or interactive configuration tools. Configuration management can refer to the process of provisioning, orchestrating, ensuring interoperability, etc. of devices associated with an entity, such as an organization, an enterprise, a business, a company, or the like.